A camera by which a part of the image obtained by image capture is extracted and displayed, and the position and the size of the extracted region can be changed is disclosed in patent reference 1. In patent reference 1, when a part of the image is extracted and displayed, the exposure control is performed using the luminance information of the entire screen, rather than the extracted region, so as to reduce the effects of the variation in the luminance of a localized object.